eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Na jastuku za dvoje
|year=2002 |position=13th |points=33 |previous=Hano |next=Ne brini }} Na jastuku za dvoje was the Bosnian entry at the 2002 Contest performed by Maja Tatić. The song was performed bilingually in Serbian and English. On the night, it was performed 15th, following last-placers Denmark, and preceding Belgium. It finished joint-13th with the latter country, with just 33 points. Lyrics Serbian/English= Dobro jutro, srce mi se smiješi Tebe neće, s tobom samo griješi Riječi utjehe meni nisu potrebne Ne volim te više, samo dalje od mene, ne, ne (Yeah, yeah) Ja imam ono što se zove srce Zbog tebe ono traži svoje sunce Na jastuku za dvoje od iluzija Misli sve su dalje kilometrima Putuje ljubav nekom' drugom snove razbija Na jastuku za dvoje sama sad sam ja Koraci se nižu kilometrima Putuje ljubav nekom drugom snove razbija Ne znam ko je on, al' čekaću ga ja (Wala pa pa pa pa... wala pa pa pa pa...) (Wala pa pa pa pa... wala parapa para pa...) Welcome, sister, the club is open, sign in Take these members, be prepared for crying I am sad no more, you took away my lonesome blues I was blind and stupid when I spent my dreams on him (Yeah, yeah) And if I ever, if I ever meet him (No, no) No, I will never, I will never want him (Yeah, yeah) Fairytales about love – this lady knows so well There's no sound of music in the broken bell, yeah If someone doesn't care about you, don't be sad and blue Fairytales about love – this lady learnt so well There's no sound of music in the broken bell, yeah If someone doesn't care about you, just don't waste your time Never, never free – you'd better run away (Parapa para pa...)http://diggiloo.net/?2002ba |-| Translation= Good morning, my heart is smiling You I don't want, I only sin with you Comforting words are not necessary I don't love you anymore, move away from me, no, no (Yeah, yeah) I have that thing called the heart Because of you, it's now looking for tears On a pillow for two made of illusions The thoughts are far, miles away Love is on a journey to shatter someone else's dreams On a pillow for two, I'm alone now Steps are moving far, miles away Love is on a journey to shatter someone else's dream I don't know who he is, but I'll wait for him (Wala pa pa pa pa... wala pa pa pa pa...) (Wala pa pa pa pa... wala parapa para pa...) Welcome, sister, the club is open, sign in Take these members, be prepared for crying I am sad no more, you took away my lonesome blues I was blind and stupid when I spent my dreams on him (Yeah, yeah) And if I ever, if I ever meet him (No, no) No, I will never, I will never want him (Yeah, yeah) Fairytales about love – this lady knows so well There's no sound of music in the broken bell, yeah If someone doesn't care about you, don't be sad and blue Fairytales about love – this lady learnt so well There's no sound of music in the broken bell, yeah If someone doesn't care about you, just don't waste your time Never, never free – you'd better run away (Parapa para pa...) References Videos Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Category:21st Century Eurovision